Parties may communicate over a computing network. For example, a host may provide a service to a client over the network. Further, the parties may share confidential information, such as keys for cryptography or digital certificates. Sometimes, a first party may seek to access or modify the confidential information stored at a computing platform of a second party over the network. However, complications may occur at the computing platform of the second party, thus preventing the first party from accessing or modifying the confidential information.
For example, the second party may have difficulty communicating with an operating system (OS) of the first party or the OS of the first party may first require on-site approval from a user, such as by physical entry of a pin or password, before allowing remote access to the confidential information. Manufacturers, vendors, and/or users are challenged to provide more effective methods for allowing access to the confidential information over the network without comprising an integrity or security of the computing platform.